


The Casting Out Of War

by YesBothWays



Series: Love is a Quest [8]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesBothWays/pseuds/YesBothWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem from Xena's perspective</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Casting Out Of War

My hatred for him arose like the bones   
From a carcass left in the desert sun, at first.  
I was no better for my new hatred then.   
Then there came a change, and it formed,  
As I imagine the first human body had formed  
From the fabric of the mist before this world,   
In a shape delicate and yet impenetrable  
Like fine Hephaestian armor that arose   
Inside of me, beneath my skin. Hold me close now,  
My lover and my enemy, my maker of destruction,  
And feel only how infinitely you are held away. 

Later still, after spending so long in my true home,  
Moving across the shape of the earth from  
Place to place, never an outcast and never in exile,  
I would begin to notice how one single memory  
Remained. I would catch a glimpse of it at times,  
Like a flicker just at the corner of my eye.   
It remained still a mystery until one day, quite   
Suddenly, as I touched the skin of her back  
In the morning sun. I saw it precisely, then, the  
Memory I had kept. The only one worth keeping.  
The memory was the feel of that strange softness  
Of his chest.


End file.
